


It's gonna be alright

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genie Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Where Mark found his love literally in the lamp, not that he minded though.(Or an excuse for me to write smut for our big baby, Lucas XD.)*Crossposted onWattpad!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Make A Wish AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Kudos: 45





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! 
> 
> This is inspired by that one scene of Lucas, you know, that one where he was staring at the camera intensely.
> 
> Anyway, please stream Make A Wish!

He looked around, searching for the owner of this lamp. He take it from the ground, looking at it with some confusion. He didn’t think that anyone would just, leave it lying on the ground if it was quite valuable.

Then he put the lamp on his bag, not without thinking, that maybe he can sell the lamp, with a fantastic price. After all, there’s quite many people that collecting antiques like these. And maybe he wouldn’t be a broke student. He shrugged his shoulder at the thought, not that he would be suddenly had a person that would fund him.

He sighed, then decided to shop for grocery before he goes to his dorm. It wouldn’t kill him to spend some bit of the money. He need to eat everyday after all, he can’t just live by ramen and stale bread, it isn’t healthy.

When he finished the grocery shopping, he walked home, while leisurely eating the ice cream he bought on the market. He moaned at the cold dessert, it wasn’t a bad idea after all. He need to treat himself more often, when he had some more money.

“Hmm, still, I wish there are somebody to take care of me though.”

He muttered, as he continued to eat the sweet treats he bought.

Without feeling it, he already arrived on his sweet dorm, not that he wasn’t grateful, he’s just wishing that he had somebody to accompany him. he need someone, maybe he can find some sugar daddy?

_Nah_ , that would be a bad idea. He didn’t want to be a subject of a wrinkly old man. His expression turned to disgust as he imagined the picture on his head. It wasn’t a pretty picture.

“ _Really?_ Sugar daddy? Can my mind become more imaginative?” he groaned, as he tried to erase the picture from his mind.

To kill time, he decided to sort out the grocery he just bought before he can do so, he brought out the lamp from his bag. And stared at it while he pacing backwards and forward to the shelves and the fridge. He huffed, as he put out the last thing on his grocery bag. Feeling happy, as he done sorting out his grocery.

He felt quite grossed out, as his body giving out body odors, then leaving the lamp on the table on his living room to take a shower. Without realizing it, he rubbed the lamp, and mist coming out from the lamp, as the mist formed a figure human-like.

As he came back from the shower he just took with feeling refreshed, he can feel his heart stopped for a second, when he saw unidentified person sat down on his couch, in a completely relaxed posture.

“A-AH! W-who are you?”

He shouted as he picked the nearest thing near him, and directly pointed it to him. and fortunately the nearest thing on him are scissor.

The figure yawned as he opened his eyes, and looked at the him with a goofy smile. He almost faltered because of his goofy smile. But, he shake his head, trying to assure himself, not to falter on his smile.

“Um, hello?”

He said awkwardly, as he still having the goofy smile on his lips. He hated the way his guard dropped when he saw that smile.

“Yeah.. who are you? Why are you on my room?”

“Me? didn’t you call me out?”

He asked him back, he almost lashed out at the stranger on his couch. He can feel the tick on his forehead, he closed his eyes and hissed at him. he can feel the headeache coming.

Then he sat down, with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to pull together his wits. He can’t believe this guy! Had the nerve to ask back to him!

“When did I call you? I didn’t remember anything about that.”

He calmly said to the guy, trying not to step back as he saw the guy stood up, he almost craned his head to looking up to the guy. _This guy is quite tall,_ that is the thought on his head.

“Um,”

The guy looked around, like he was searching for something, then his face brighten up as he saw the thing he was searching for. The guy walked across the room to take the thing to him.

“This! You remember taking this thing, right?”

“Hey! That’s mine!”

He shouted, as he saw the object, the guy were brought to him. he snatched the lamp back to his hold, and cradled it in his arms.

“Um, well, technically, that’s yours and, when you rubbed the lamp, you also called me in the other side.”

The guy grimaced when he explained at him, he looked at the stranger weirdly, as the stranger just said that he had three head. He shake his head, as he can’t believe what he just heard directly from the man’s mouth.

“H-huh? Are you saying that you are a g-genie?”

“Well, you can said it like that..”

He closened up his face to the man’s, still in disbelief at what he heard.

“Genie?!”

“Yes, if you want to say it like that.”

The genie already put up an exhausted expression at his exclamation, the genie probably had his energy already sapped away.

“Hm, alright then, what’s your name genie?”

“Hmm—what? My name?”

“Yes, your name, by the way, I’m Mark.”

The genie lay down on the couch once again, with his face scrunched up, trying to remember its own name. Mark sat down on the chair across the couch.

“Hmm—you can call me, Lucas.”

He said plastering his goofy smile once again, Mark looked at Lucas, and decided that the genie is like an overgrown puppy. He can saw the imaginary ears and tails wagging to him, Mark decided to keep Lucas. He need some accompany after all, he feel lonely on this big room.

“So, you’re a genie right? Like granting wishes one?”

Asked Mark once again, as Lucas sat down properly. Lucas nodded at Mark’s words, then he decided to stand up.

“You have only one wish, put your hands together and make a wish.”

Lucas said with a low voice, Mark shuddered at the tone Lucas used. For a moment, Lucas expression became stern, after he done his act, his smile immediately plastered back on his lips.

“Wha—what? Only one wish? Isn’t that too cruel?”

Whined Mark, as he understood what Lucas said momentarily. He want to roll on the floor and, want to throw a tanthrum. It’s not fair, really. How can there’s suddenly there is a genie in front of him, and then got his hopes down when, he said that he can only had one wish.

“Well, it was like that for a long time..”

As Lucas said that, immediately there are gear turning in Mark’s head like, he finally figure it out.

“Hah? So—you meant that, there are already many person that you granted wish for?”

Mark asked at him, with curiousity. Lucas bowed his head, feeling ashamed, as Mark figured out why he got his hand on the lamp.

“Well, you know, when they know that I can only granted one wish—they immediately, wishing for their wish without any unnecessary chit-chat. Like you do.”

Mark bowed his head down, feeling a little bit overwhelmed by the information he got. He pursed his lips, feeling bad for Lucas. Finally after, thinking for a long time, he decided to get a good rest.

“Really, I’m sorry for hearing that then..”

“It—it’s fine,”

Stammered Lucas, as this was the first time a person apologizing to him. He never thought that he would hear somebody said “Sorry” to him. After all, most of people, think of him as a tool. Never they thought of him as another person that had feelings.

“Then, Lucas you can stay here, as long as you want. You’ll not disappear if I haven’t use my wish, right?”

Lucas nodded at Mark, he’s thankful for Mark’s hospitality, he was touched by Mark’s kindness to him, he pursed his lips, feeling a little bit guilty at Mark, he felt like he was using Mark from this simple gesture.

“Well then, I go ahead first, after all, tomorrow I need to go to my lectures.”

Mark said as he patted Lucas back, and he disappeared towards his bedroom. Lucas cocked his head, and mouthed, “Lecture?” feeling a little bit confused at Mark’s words. He looked around, and trying to find a good space for sleeping.

After all, it’s been a long time that he ever slept outside his lamp. Not that he was awake on the lamp either, he’ll fall asleep as soon as he grant someone wish.

Lucas still looking around, still not finding a good space for sleep. But then, Mark exited his room, and looking at Lucas with a sheepish grin and scratched his back head.

“Uh—hey Lucas, you can sleep in my room..”

He said as his cheeks dusted with pink, Lucas thanked him then followed him to his room. Lucas became awkward, as he can feel that his long limbs are making this room feeling much smaller than its real size.

“So—where do I sleep?”

Mark already lying down on the bed, tapped on his side, gesturing at Lucas for joining him in the bed. Lucas hesitated at joining Mark on the bed, but before he can stepped back, Mark already pulled him and make him sprawling on the bed with Lucas caging Mark in his arms.

“Um, Lucas, you can lie down on the bed..”

Mark blurted out, as he can feel his face heating up from seeing Lucas’s face from close. He can felt his hot breath fanning on his face, it’s too close for Mark’s liking.

Lucas wordlessly, lying down on the bed properly. Even though, Lucas didn’t staring at his face anymore, he felt his face still hot. He got a feeling that he wouldn’t sleep properly tonight.

+++

When he woke up, he already feel the side of the bed already cold, he can’t feel the warmth of the body next to him. he sat up on the bed, and turned to saw that Mark already gone.

He felt disappointed, but as he sat down properly on the side of the bed, he can find a note for him.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I’m going out for a while, I’ll be back.. evening maybe.._

_I don’t know, but it’ll be before night probably._

_P.S. I left some food for you in the table, even though it’ll be cold by the time you woke up._ 😊

He smiled at the note that Mark left for him, then he stood up, make the bed. That was the least thing he could do for Mark. Then he exited the bedroom, to find the food that was mentioned by Mark.

He sat down on the chair, saying his thanks to Mark, then proceed to eat. He was quite happy, even though it was only some toast. He feel a little bit lost though, when he found out that the time still quite early.

Lucas can tell that, it was still afternoon, he’s tempted by the idea of going out. But, it would be a little bit difficult when there isn’t the current owner near him. He need to be near Mark to be more specific, he need his lamp to be always with Mark. As Mark acted like a battery for him.

But Lucas shake his head at the thought of walking outside, then decided to watch the TV, he need to know what year is it.

“Yes, maybe watching news can make the time moving faster.”

Lucas mumbled as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Wordlessly, he used his magic for turning on the TV. He changing the channel for a few time, until he stumbled upon the drama channel. He felt himself hooked up by the drama.

Without realizing it, the time pass by so fast, Lucas still seated on the couch, while holding some tissue, he dabbed on his face, while tear still dripping on his cheeks, he sniffed as he felt intense emotion from watching the drama he were focused on.

“I’m home!”

Shouted Mark, he expected some welcome unfortunately, Lucas didn’t answer his greeting. His eyes still focusing on the drama he was on.

Mark walked in further, to find out Lucas are seated on his couch, while his eyes are glued to the TV. He was amused by Lucas’s action, he feel his lips are slowly going upwards to form a smile. Then Mark suddenly had this good idea, he decided to sneak on behind Lucas.

Hoping that he wouldn’t notice his presence, Mark tip-toeing to Lucas, then put his hands forcefully on Lucas’s shoulder while shouting.

“WHOA!”

He shouted, but Lucas just turned out without letting out a startled voice. Mark frowned, didn’t expecting Lucas for not be startled by his shouting nor his touch. More so, when he found out that Lucas was tearing up.

“Hey—hey, why are you crying, Lucas?”

Mark asked Lucas, as he wrapped his arms around Lucas. He shake his head at Mark’s question, not wanting to tell him.

Then Mark looked up, to find out Lucas was watching some sad dramas, he chuckled at Lucas, not expecting him for liking these type of drama. He thought that Lucas liked some action movies, but then decided to think maybe that was true.

“Well, I thought you’re crying for something, not that I ever thought you’d teared up on some sad dramas.”

Mark teased Lucas, He buried his head on Mark’s neck crook, feeling a little embarrassed. Mark laughed at the Lucas hiding his face from him.

But unknowingly, he can feel his heart skipped a beat at this side of Lucas, he feel himself that he was falling for Lucas, and his charms. Even though, it’s been only one day he can feel his heart skipped a beat from seeing Lucas’s goofy smile, even more so, as Lucas is very handsome.

On the other side, Lucas too feel something for Mark, he never feel anything ever since he became a genie. He never expecting himself for falling in love with his current owner, it’s really unexpected. He wanted to tell it to Mark.

As Mark pull together his wits and courage together, Lucas already beaten him to it.

“Mark, I never feel this feeling but, I think that, I fall in love you.”

Lucas confessed as he whispered the words to Mark’s ear. Mark felt himself blushing, he tried to fight it but to no avail. They separated from each other embrace, when Lucas take a good look of Mark’s expression, he tried to hide his face with his hands.

“Lucas! Ah—you make me feel embarrassed!”

He shouted as he hit Lucas’s shoulder frantically, Lucas let himself be smacked by Mark’s skinny arms, he just smile with his goofy smile. Mark melted at the sight of his goofy smile.

Without hesitation, Lucas pulled Mark closer, he leaned in, close enough for Mark to feel his breath fanning across his lips.

Mark gathered his courage and surges forward, hooking his arms to Lucas’s neck, and closing the gap that exist between them, with their lips pressing together.

Lucas immediately hold Mark’s waist with his hands, inching their bodies to become more closer, Mark can feel the way their cocks are pressing with each other.

Mark rolls his hips against Lucas, moaning as he can feel their groin pressing with eachother.

Lucas take the opportunity to slip his tongue to Mark’s open mouth, which he used to exploring the other man hot cavern, that make Mark melting in his hold.

“ _Fuck_.” Mark cursed, as he breaks away for air, “Let’s go to my room.” He said to Lucas as he can feel himself become clouded with lust.

Lucas nodded as his eyes half-opened heavy with lust, he immediately lifted Mark and brought him to the room and kicked the door. Not wanting to separate himself from Mark, he continued to pressing their lips together, at the same time they take off their clothes, but without Mark needed to separate himself from Lucas’s hold, their clothes already taken off without any of them remembering that they taken it off.

As Lucas snapped his fingers and their clothes already taken off.

Lucas let his hands wandering over Mark’s lightly toned abs, as he continue leaving a trail of hot kisses from his abs to his chest. Mark groaned as he feel the wet kisses Lucas left on his body.

Then he whispered directly to Mark’s ear, “ _Beautiful_.” His words immediately goes straight to Mark’s groin, he can feel his cock twitch as he receive the compliment.

Lucas pulled back from Mark, and push Mark signaling him to laying down on his back. Mark obeyed him, and spread his legs for Lucas. While he do so, Mark can feel his face burns from the attention Lucas gave to him and his constant compliments.

While Mark lay down on the bed, Lucas snapped his finger for a bottle of lube, he grinned at Mark, as he holding the item he needed for preparing Mark.

Lucas flipped open the cap, he pours it over his fingers and rubs them together. He take a look at Mark flushed face, asking for permission.

Mark, still with face flushed nodded at Lucas. As Lucas receives his permission, he sinks his index finger in first at Mark’s hole. Lucas can felt his face burns as he saw the way Mark’s hole swallowing his finger his in.

Mark feel a little bit uncomfortable, as he feel the stretch Lucas are making at his hole. As Lucas push in his middle finger, Mark groaned at the feeling and gripping the bedsheet, he shuddered as Lucas curls his two fingers inside.

He started to shamelessly fucking onto Lucas’s fingers, he can felt his face become more hotter, and he can hear the way Lucas’s breath become shaky as he saw Mark fucking on his two fingers.

Lucas continued to insert his third finger and stretching Mark, as he deemed Mark was ready. He pulled out his fingers and started to pouring lube all over his aching cock.

“Luc—ple—please!”

Stammered Mark as he feel the emptiness, as Lucas pulled out his fingers out.

“Be patient, Mark.” Whispered Lucas as he kissed Mark’s neck.

But then, Mark already far gone he can’t even process Lucas’s words, then Lucas put his palm on Mark’s hips. The wet tips of his dick is teasing against Mark’s hole.

Without warning, suddenly Lucas slide his hips forward and sink as far as he can, while leaning close to Mark’s lips and pressed their lips together in heated kiss.

Lucas tightened his hand on Mark’s hips, they break away from each other for air.

“Lucas—move,” Mark said as he feel himself already adjusting to Lucas’s size.

Lucas leave a kiss to Mark’s chest and spread Mark’s legs a little wider, then take a hold of Mark’s hips. Leaving kisses on Mark’s thighs before he rolls his hips into him.

Lucas groaned at the sight of Mark’s hole swallowing him fully, then he thrusting his dick at unforgiving pace.

Mark’s neglected cock is bouncing on his stomach, sputtering precum whenever Lucas’s dick brushes with his own prostate deep within.

Lucas continue to mouthing compliments to Mark’s thigh, as he put Mark’s legs on his shoulder. When Mark started to breaks into sobs, Lucas pulled Mark closer until Mark wrapped his arms on Lucas’s shoulder.

As Mark sobbing to unintelligent words, Lucas grip Mark’s hips until it leave a bruise then fastened his thrust, with speed that human can only dreamed of.

Mark bites his lips, in attempt to stifle his moans and clinging to Lucas for dear life.

Lucas pants against Mark’s shoulder, then bite the skin until it leave a pretty bite mark there as he feel the knot in his abdomen starting to undone. Lucas put Mark down and reached Mark’s dick and jerking him off quick and harsh, and only become more brutal as Mark cries out.

Mark’s hips stuttering with each Lucas’s wrist movement, and he pounded into Mark harder when he breathily moans, “ _‘m gonna come_.”

Mark collapse against bed, when he does white are spluttering on his abdomen and Lucas’s abdomen. He can only support himself with the little strength he has left, as Lucas still haven’t come yet and, now using both of his hands to pull Mark’s hips against his and fuck him as fast as he can.

Mark’s entire body shakes as his he’s overstimulated by Lucas, and his insides twisting with pleasure.

When Lucas pressed close to Mark again, wrapping his arms around Mark’s body and pressing his chest again Mark’s, finally he comes, dick throbbing inside.

Lucas pants against Mark’s shoulder, then pulls out of Mark and throw himself against backwards onto bed.

Mark lay down beside Lucas, eyes sleepily finding recognition on Lucas’s face.

“I love you,” He murmured before knocking out with a smile on his lips

“I love you too, Markie.”

+++

When he woke up, he already found himself clean of any bodily fluid or lube, and on the side note, he found himself to be already clothed. He groggily sat down on the edge of the bed.

Unfortunately, as he stood up, he can feel the dull pain between his thigh. He exited his room to find Lucas cooking breakfast.

“Mark G’morning!”

Lucas happily greeted him, as he set down the dishes he made. Mark smile back at Lucas, and sit down on the dining chair.

“G’morning too, Lucas.”

As Lucas finishing his cooking, he sat down across Mark.

Wordlessly, both of them ate enjoying the food. As they already finished eating, Lucas take the dishes and put it on the sink.

Mark stood up and sat down on the couch, patting on the seat next to him, he called Lucas for take a seat next to him.

“Okay, now we know that we love each other. What’s your wish now, Mark?”

Lucas asked at Mark softly.

Mark come to conclusion of his wish, he didn’t want to let Lucas be imprisoned on the lamp forever so, he decided.

“Lucas, I wish that you’ll be free, I want you to be by my side as long as possible.”

Lucas gaze softened as he heard the wish Mark making, he’s really grateful for Mark wish. He can be free now, and more importantly he can be by Mark side now.

“Your wish is my command, Mark..”

Lucas stand up and bowed at Mark for courtesy, as he snapped his fingers, Mark can see shackles on Lucas’s wrists and ankles become undone.

Mark smile widened at Lucas goofy smile, Lucas hugged Mark and laughed heartily as, he feel himself became a free person once again. He put his face on the crook of Mark’s neck and let his mouth near Mark’s ear and whispered,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave kudos or comments!  
> It means so much to me ;)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
